


Horrible plane rides

by OneDirection_sickfics



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niallsick, Niam - Freeform, Sickfic, niallhoran - Freeform, onedirection, onedirectionsick, sick!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirection_sickfics/pseuds/OneDirection_sickfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had never been good on planes.  And this one wasn't any different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible plane rides

Niall had always hated planes. Since he was a young boy just the sight of a plane made his throat go tight and made him wanna be sick. He didn't know what it was; whether it was the fact he was millions of feet in the air or the fact that the floor was not very steady and was always moving beneath him, it simply made him sick.

Joining One Direction after the X factor had definitely taken a toll on his fear of planes. He was ALWAYS on them. Traveling from country to country, city to city, and the boys had figured out quite eArly about his air sickness. 

For about the first year Niall was throwing up here, there, and EVERYWHERE! He couldn't do anything to help it and he hated it and the boys hated seeing him so sick. They didn't know what to do. 

The lads got to the point where they couldn't even stand seeing their little Nialler so ill so they turned to the internet. Researching thousands of things to calm someone's stomach while on a plane as well as asking on twitter what could help with it. They tried tons of stuff and barely any of them worked for Niall, well except one.

Niall was sure he looked like a proper idiot when he did it but if it kept him from being sick 90% of the time he would do it. Niall would get down on his knees resting his arms folded on his seat his head in his folded arms. Whoever was sitting next to him would normally rub his back adding some more comfort as well.

So when it came time for the long flight from London to America Niall was slightly terrified he may be sick even with his techniques as it was a very long flight. Liam, taking on his job as Daddy Direction, made sure to pack mint gum, Gatorade, and crackers that Niall could munch on if his stomach started to feel upset.

"Niall did you take your medicine?" Harry yelled from the bathroom into Niall's room in the hotel. He defiantly didn't want Niall to forget that or he would be even more ill throughout the whole ride.

"Course I did! Don't want to spend the whole trip hovering over the bowl" Niall grimaced remembering their last trip from Australia to London when he forgot his medicine and was in the bathroom the WHOLE time. 

Harry chuckled going to wet his toothbrush before brushing his teeth till they were sparkly white. With one last smile in the mirror he walked out into the living area of the hotel room seeing the rest of the boys crowded around with their suitcases and Paul waiting for him,

"Alright you lads ready to go?" He asked as they all nodded heading out of the room pushing their way through the hundreds of fans who crowded the car. 

"Alright London airport" Paul drove onward toward the airport already a little late but making it on time luckily 

\------------------------  
The boys didn't have much security to go through just trying to get onto the plane before they were mobbed by the thousands of fans that were screaming and singing in the airport. Harry stopped to take a few pictures with fans while the other boys checked in before they were quickly pushed into the tube to get on the plane.

Normally going from country to country they took a private jet but for the long flight they had to board a normal plane already starting to fill up with pedestrians. Niall took in a shaky breath as he was already starting to feel quite claustrophobic in the tube.

Liam put a hand on his back guiding him to their seats which were surprisingly all near each other. Liam sat near the window, then Niall by him, and Harry on his other side. Louis and Zayn were both in the middle seats sat next to Paul right across from them.

Normally Niall could hold off feeling sick until they actually started flying but for some reason today was different and Niall was already starting to get a headache and his stomach felt slightly uneasy.

Pulling out his headphones Niall tried to ignore the feeling of the plane on the runway and then take off was done and they were flying, and would be flying for the next at least 20 hours. 

"Niall, you awake?" Niall faintly heard Liam's voice pulling out his headphones 

"You alright so far?" Liam asked wanting to make sure he was okay. Take off wasn't a good feeling for anyone and normally left all the boys stomachs a little uneasy but it would pass for them, not Niall always.

Niall nodded his head making sure he was convincing enough for Liam to not know he was faking. Liam patted his leg with a nod before both boys placed their earphones back in to pass the time.

They had barely been on the plane for an hour when Niall's stomach took a turn for the worse. The nauseous feeling was beginning to be unbearable and he wanted nothing more than to get off that plane. But of course, he couldn't.

He felt something coming up his throat squeezing his eyes shut swallowing hard trying not to spill his lunch all over the plane seats and floor. He reached over and tapped Liam on the shoulder and that caused Liam to look strait at him.

"Yeah?" Liam asked noticing Niall's paleness and how he looked like he might be sick. That wasn't good.

"Do you have any gum?" Niall whispered his eye brows furrowing as he felt the plane move beneath him making him wish he didn't have to be on this plane.

"Yeah, you alright? Are you feeling sick?" Liam asked as he reached into his backpack he had brought on the plane opening up a packet of mint gum handing a piece to Niall who instantly put it in his mouth.

Niall shrugged his shoulders hating to lie to Liam but not totally telling the truth,"my stomach's a little uneasy" Niall whispered in reply closing his eyes his head going back against the seat.

Liam looked around knowing Niall was probably getting sick. This wouldn't end well, and they weren't even half way there. Liam decided to reach his hand out and place it on Niall's thigh giving it a comforting squeeze making Niall's eyes open,"tell me if you feel sick okay?" Liam asked 

Niall nodded closing his eyes trying to get back to sleep and keep the nauseous feeling away. If he didn't get to sleep soon Niall would be losing his lunch for the next 20 hours on this shitty plane.

Great.

\------------------------  
Niall wasn't succeeding at falling asleep and he sat up more in his seat holding back a gag. Shit shit shit

"Liam, help" Niall shoved Liam making Liam wake with a start,"Liam I'm gonna throw up" Niall's lip quivered as he brought his hand to his head feeling it ache and the need to release his stomach was becoming unbearable.

"Get on the floor" Liam said instantly helping Niall kneel in front of his seat Harry going wide eyed seeing what was happening. Niall shoved his head into his arms taking deep breaths,"that's good, keep breathing deep breaths" Liam coaxed rubbing his hand on Niall's back 

None of the other boys were awake to see what was happening just seats over from them,"Niall you alright?" Liam asked softly his hand running over the nape of his neck and through his hair to push it off his forehead which was buried in his arms.

"No" Niall hiccuped his hand cupping around his mouth

Before Liam or Harry could react sick was spilling out of Niall's mouth into his seat going all over his arms, hands, and seeping onto his pants. They received a few "ewww" and "gross" from on looking passengers but Liam didn't care he just needed to make sure Niall was okay.

"Ah mate.." Liam hissed reaching into the seat back in front of him hoping to get it under Niall's chin before his next round which he didn't succeed at. Niall was already releasing the next round of sick into his seat with a retch that caused Harry's stomach to turn and Liam's heart to ache.

"Niall over here" Liam held open the bag at Niall's level at he was still kneeling on the floor of the plane his stomach emptying into the bag a cough escaping after. 

A flight attendant came by handing Harry a cup of water, a washcloth, and a cup of sprite,"I'm sorry your friend is sick, here's some things that may help his stomach feel better while we are in air" she smiled at Harry before walking away to assist to other passengers.

When Harry turned back to Liam and Niall, Niall was breathing heavily over the bag small coughs which brought up nearly nothing besides some spit which Niall coughed into the bag,"Niall wanna drink?" Harry asked holding out the small cup of water to him

Niall took the cup in shaky hands bringing it to his lips to sip at the cool liquid. Liam stayed holding the bag near Niall if he would need it again. Watching Niall slowly drink the water Liam closed off the bag having Harry take it to the trash on the plane.

Niall was now sitting on his bum in front of his seat eyes closed his head craned back against the seat which now was covered by a couple towels which were brought to cover the sick. 

Liam raked his fingers through Niall's unstyled hair making it stick up into a weak disheveled mess,"do you wanna come sit in your seat?" Liam asked as Harry walked back sitting down watching Niall closely.

"I wanna lay down" Niall whimpered looking up at Liam blue eyes clouded with tears. Liam nodded grabbing Niall's pillow that he brought laying it by his feet allowing Niall to lay his head by his feet, Niall's feet over by Harry's.

"Are you comfortable?" Harry asked reaching down to rub at Niall's back

Niall nodded snuggling his head into the pillow eyes closed feeling sleep start to take over his body. Liam and Harry smiled at each other before looking down at Niall one last time before plugging their headphones in to waste more time till Niall woke up sick again. 

Which hopefully wouldn't happen but Niall was known to throw up multiple times not just once. Hopefully he would have a decent rest of the trip and not distress him even more.

\------------------------  
Well the trip wasn't as 'graceful' as they hoped for.... Niall had woken up once again just a couple hours later throwing up all over his pillow and Liam's new shoes. But Liam wasn't worried about his stupid shoes, Niall was sick and he needed to help him.

All the other boys had seen Niall be sick and jumped into help the poor sick lad. Niall didn't like this trip one bit. He wasn't able to get back to sleep at all and was up most of the trip vomiting into a bag the flight attendant had brought him. 

Luckily landing in America Niall was able to the hotel resting for a few hours before being woken by Liam with food which he gladly ate since he was STARVING after losing all his food on the plane.

Hopefully he'd do better on the next flight :(


End file.
